An administrator (e.g., an owner or operator) of a wireless local network may make the wireless local network a secured wireless local network by setting a network password. To gain access to the secured wireless local network, user input of the network password into a device attempting to access the secured wireless local network may be required. The user input of the network password may be accomplished by correctly typing the network password into the device or by coupling a memory device (e.g., a USB drive) that has a stored copy of the network password to the device. Requiring entry of the network password to access the secured wireless local network may inhibit unwanted bandwidth use, may inhibit unauthorized access to the local network and the internet, and may limit security risks to equipment coupled to the wireless local network. The network password may be infrequently used by the administrator. Remembering the network password, a location of a written copy of the network password, or a location of a memory device that contains the network password may be difficult. In addition, the administrator of the secured wireless local network may not be present or available to provide the network password to a device that requests access to the secured wireless local network.